


when winter rolled around - colt grice

by jxstheone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Comfort Reading, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxstheone/pseuds/jxstheone
Summary: In the bleak monochrome of winter, the sight of the younger warriors makes you miss the old days, and you reminisce in old memories with an equally nostalgic Colt Grice."What do you mean? We are friends, right?"
Relationships: Colt Grice/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	when winter rolled around - colt grice

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place a few years before the arrival of the Paradisians. Nothing really sad about it, mainly just fluff to help me cope with... yknow. Anyway he might be OOC but forgive me it's my first time writing any of the Warriors, really.

Your half-asleep eyes tried their best to focus on every single snowflake that fell from the sky, outside the frosted window. In the palm of your right hand rested your tired face, tired of a day of long, hard training. Today consisted of survival training, drills, drills, and more drilling by Commander Magath out in the snow.

The younger candidates were still full of energy, even after training, and you wistfully recollected their triumphant yells of joy every time they won in some sort of childish race or contest they had made up.

Speaking of the kids, you saw the four dash outside of a building and into the snow, shouting incoherently at each other, and you soon realized they were about to stage a snowball fight amongst each other.

Heaving a sigh, you play with the yellow armband on your right shoulder absently, starting to space out.

It was only the faint click of the door that snapped you back to reality. You look back to lay your eyes on an equally tired Colt Grice. A hand was on his messy hair as he walked in the room, exhaustion clear in his posture.

The dark bags under his eyes were as prominent as ever, but his dull eyes seemed to lighten up at the sight of you leaning against his jacket, propped up on the chair you were sitting on.

A tired smile graced his lips. "What are you doing in my room?" He said playfully, lightly punching you on the shoulder. You shut your eyes and pretended to not hear him, which elicited a confused expression, causing him to frantically wave a hand in front of your face.

You smirk and push his hand away. "I heard you. I needed a break, and my dorm is so far away from the training grounds today. I just thought you'd be okay with it." You said plainly.

Having training was alright, seeing as it was the daily routine for everyone in the Warrior unit, especially for their candidates. But today was exceptionally cold, and you almost thought your toes would freeze off back in the field with the lack of layers you had on back then. But the soldier's barracks was warm, and Colt strode over to his fireplace to light a match, tossing it on the logs.

The air turned calm and pleasant as the crackling of the fireplace replaced the awkward silence that had fallen upon you two. You cleared your throat and turned to face him. "So, uh, how was your day?" You said, trying to make conversation. Colt tilted his head and stifled a laugh. "We were together the whole day, what do you mean?"

"Oh, right." You said quickly before a flush rose to your face. Perhaps you should find a better topic of conversation other than this bland small talk.

He joined you by his desk and leaned on the wall, his head turned to face the window. Seeing his brother and his friends playing, he looked fondly over all of them as they hurled snowballs at each other, Gabi's competitive spirit getting the best of her as she started to yell obscenities that a child of her age should not be saying.

"They sure are having fun." You said longingly. You wished you had a circle of friends at that age. Playing in the snow sounded so fun when you were twelve, but where were the people to join in with you?

You were in the same Warrior intake season Colt was. He was only a year older than you, and miraculously, you passed along with him. The demand for candidates a few years ago was much less compared to now, where they were training four children simultaneously for the position of a Warrior for Marley.

Naturally, with the two of you being a pair of a boy and a girl, you got along quick, starting off as fast friends, and now? Well, you weren't all that sure. Dating in the military was strictly forbidden, but the occasional flirting was definitely there. 

Sometimes you leaned on his side and he would wrap an arm around your shoulder to keep you warm, and these small exchanges of affection quickly grew into feelings for each other, though you knew neither of you would be brave enough to admit it.

Back when you were ten and he was eleven, all you two knew were that one was always going to score higher above the other. It was a fierce rivalry that tamed down to a friendly competition for a spot in the Warriors. You remembered how he would always lend a hand with that trademark smirk of his, after a brutal sparring match and you were pretty much beaten down to the ground. 

_"Get back up! Is that really all you got?"_ He would always say, with a shit-eating grin that always tempted you to smack him in the face.

It went on and on like that for years, before he introduced you to his little brother, Falco, one of the newest candidates. Sure, you felt rather threatened with your position, but why would you feel threatened by a bunch of 12 year olds?

Your seniors always said you two looked cute together, with Miss Pieck, who held the Cart, always trying to pair you two up for every single event and competition the military held. You also knew she had plenty of pictures of you and Colt that she would take every year, and on occasion, she would give you a copy, saying,

_"I just want to document the growth of our two cute juniors! Closer, you two! It's not like you'_ _re_ _both mortal enemies, right?"_

"Gosh, I wish we could have done that." Colt stared out the window, looking at Udo and Zofia teaming up to build a fort to conceal themselves from Gabi's relentless ambushes. You cracked a soft smile. "Yeah. D'you think we're too old for that kind of stuff now?"

He sighed, folding his arms as he shifted his position to lean against the dusty wooden desk. "Well, if we had a snowball fight right now, we'd probably get our ears told off by Commander Magath." He said, thoughtful. You let out a laugh that sounded more melancholic than humorous. "Favoritism. Just because they're cuter than us teenagers doesn't mean they get to get away with everything..." Colt trailed off with an undertone of frustration.

Without thinking, you moved closer to him in an effort to keep warm. His body immediately responded, leaning into you to stay comfortably snug against each other.

"Ugh, these winter blues are really getting to me." You complained, burying your face in his shirt. Colt stood there in a state of shock for a second, before running his hands through your hair, silently sympathizing with you. Sighing, you looked through the window again.

"I just realized how much of our childhood the military had really taken away from us. I won't say it's cruel, but I just wish I could spend more time as a kid and not... a weapon-to-be."

Colt sighed in agreement. "They're more lax with the kids now. We used to be so strictly controlled. Man, if Magath was this nice back then-" He stopped, as if he had lost his train of thought. He just continued on to shrug and stare into space.

"At least Falco has more time to live out his childhood now. Anyways, we have each other, right?"

"Right." He said, putting his hands on your shoulders, nodding. "We got each other. Friends or not."

"What do you mean? We _are_ friends, right?"

Now it was Colt's turn to blush awkwardly as you stared back at him, perplexed.

He hesitated. "W-well, maybe if we weren't held back by military restrictions, our relationship could've grown into something more?" He said, his face as red as a tomato. You quickly picked up on what he was saying and just sat there, flustered.

"You mean-"

"Oh, god," He sighed, looking away before turning back to meet your eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm just going to say it now because I don't want this to be special or anything. I... kind of like you. Like, these past two years? I always liked the idea of the two of us together."

You sat there, frozen, an unreadable expression on your face. A million thoughts were rushing through your small little brain, and you struggled to comprehend the words Colt just said to you.

Only two words appeared in your ear at that very moment.

_Kiss him._

You stood up abruptly, chair falling to the floor to collide your lips together with his. Although you had to stand up in your toes to kiss him, he sat you up on his desk to try and close the height difference between you two. You didn't really know what was going on, but you knew you liked him too, and after all these years, one of you gathered your wits to spill their feelings out onto the ground.

And you thought you were bringing this with you to the grave.

"Colt! Time for debriefi-"

A lighter fell to the ground with a loud clink as Zeke laid his eyes on his two juniors, obviously busy with each other. The sight of you on the table, with Colt leaning in to further deepen the kiss with you left the blond man dumbfounded.

He raised his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses. You two were too absorbed in each other to notice. "I'll give you five minutes, then." He said before shutting the door, leaving without another word.

On the other side of the door, Zeke was too shocked to even light his cigarette. Porco found him in the hallway, standing still in the corridors, just... standing there.

"Oi, Chief. You alright?"

The man snapped out of his daze to see a confused-looking Galliard in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed, curious.

Zeke didn't know where to begin. "The kids... they're not kids anymore..." He said, trailing off. Porco raised his eyebrows. "What are they doing in there?" He replied, picking up the hint that something was clearly going on between you and Colt in his dorm.

"You don't mean-" He said quickly, hands reaching for the doorknob.

"Shh, Galliard! Leave them be!" Zeke said, grabbing his hand, panic etched on his face. Porco was slightly taken aback at his superior's behavior but shrugged it off. "Alright, whatever you say, Chief. Debriefing's in ten." He said causally before sauntering away.

Zeke collected his composure, shook his head in disbelief, and walked away from Colt's door, hoping they'd heard him the first time.

"Colt-" You said, breaths heavy as you two pulled away, the air still thick with tension. "Don't we have debriefing in a few minutes by now?"

A flicked of recognition flashed in his eyes. He snapped out of his lovestruck trance and nodded. "Right! We should probably get going." He said, laughing nervously.

You two stood the chair upright and you fixed his coat on him, fastening the buttons for him before walking out, you exiting the room before Colt, to not arouse any suspicion.

You headed into the debriefing room a few minutes early, to Chief Zeke, Pieck, Galliard, and Commander Magath in the meeting room.

Right as you stepped foot in the room, Pieck instantly gave you a knowing look, smiling madly. "Had fun in Colt's room?"

Your face flushed instantaneously, causing Zeke and Porco to laugh. "It- it wasn't anything like that!" You said, dismissing her suggestive remark. This only made the three laugh harder as Commander Magath pretended not to hear, although he did appear to be quite amused.

Colt came in through the door a few minutes after you did, panting. He was shocked to see you still stood behind the door and almost caused you to fall.

Righting yourself, you turned to meet Colt's eyes sharing a nervous glance knowing that you two were being looked at by all your superiors. "Colt." You said dismissively, before he nodded along and cleared his throat "Hello." He said promptly before you two awkwardly shuffled to your seats placed opposite from each other on the meeting table.

The adult shared smirks between each other before Commander Magath started the debriefing, leaving you and Colt to fidget in your own seats, unable to process anything the commander said that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna rain hellfire on Isayama when *that* chapter gets animated. Seriously, how does he come up with all that in his mind?


End file.
